RebØØt
by KaiFukugawa
Summary: When Ichigo ran into the dog in the back of an alley, he didn't know it would lead to this. [OC-Fic] [OC/?]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this should be interesting. I'm going to try to keep this short because I know how long some (read: All) of my beginning-of-the-whole-fic A/N's are. Basically: Yes, I know I'm back, I know I have other stories that are in desperate need of updating, I know I'm being a procrastinating piece of shit. I know. At the moment however, I can't really work on my other fics because they're sTRESSING ME THE FUCK OUT, so I decided to write up what is basically the story that made me first want to write fanfiction.**

 **It was, I would consider, my first REAL fanfiction and my contains my first REAL OC. This fic is very (oddly) sentimental for me, and since I didn't write it down when I plotted it out, I figured now would be as good a time as any to revamp it.**

 **This is probably going to be the weirdest and yet (oddly) easiest fanfiction I've ever written. Weirdest because, as a few of you know, my username is based off of my first OC who this fic centers around. Easiest because I already have this whole fic planned out, have already done the story boarding, and am doing it in (mostly) third person, which is a nice break from what are mostly first person works.**

 **I'm going to tell you right now that Kai's (geez it's weird saying that) character is a lot more serious in this rewrite than she was originally. In the original version of this story, she was almost puppy-like and just very cutesy, which is a far cry from the wittily sardonic, dry-humored characters that I normally write. (I think my approach on character design has differed very much in this way whoops.) However, in this revamp, Kai has become a lot more serious and tough-shelled because I just didn't see much of a reason to keep her previous attitude with all of the changes and refinements I did with her character and backstory. There are probably going to be a few similarities in her and Hayato's (one of my other OC's) characters if only because they both have a sort of hardened shell. Other than that, Kai is a much more serious and much more stable character than Hayato, so really there shouldn't be _too_ many similarities.**

 **This is getting to be a bit too long now, so I'm just going to say, I'm sorry for not updating in like two years guys. Really I am. Hopefully all of my other stories will be (re)revamped soon, and I love you all so much and thank you for your support every day.**

 **Overall disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I only own my original characters, their backstories, and how they affect the plot.**

 **So without further ado, I present to you, the revamped version of "RebØØt".  
**

* * *

It is said in Native American myth that the dog has been the best friend of man since the beginning of time.

In the mix of myths we are told as children, it is hard to distinguish the truth behind the history of man and his companion, dog. In what we are told as children, too much is lost to history. Too many mouths, too many words. Too many years gone by.

As the story goes, two men were walking in the forest when they came across a Wendigo. Frightened by the cannibalistic monster, they attempted to run. It was to no avail of course, as the Wendigo was stronger, faster, and more familiar with these woods than the men. However, out of the woods came a beast the size of two horses. It spoke no words, only gave a sidelong glance at the men with eyes that were far too human for a mere beast.

It always was said that wolves had the eyes of Man.

The beast pushed the Wendigo off of its path, never once stopping in its gait until its smooth stride matched that of the two men. It quickly overtook them however, and, trusting the judgement of the creature that had just saved their lives and loathe to turn back to face the Wendigo alone, the two hunters followed until the beast led them to the edge of a small lake.

The beast eyed them indifferently with large gold eyes and a coat the color of a newborn fawn's.

"What are you?" the men asked.

"I am Dog," it replied in a voice that rumbled like the rolling of distant thunder.

The two men were amazed at this creature that looked so much like Wolf but called itself "Dog". Though their awed questions came in bounds, they could not stay there. Danger still lurked for them.

And so with that, Dog gave no answers but simply told them that they must leave if they wished to remain alive. Dog padded into the water and pointed its nose down the lake in the direction of their camp.

"But what if we need you again?" the men asked. "How are we to explain this to our tribe-mates? How can we repay you for your deeds?"

Dog gave no answer, only stating, "I will come when you need me and when the time is right."

With that, Dog padded out of the shallow edge of the lake, water dripping from its' fawn belly.

The two men turned to watch Dog leave, but by the time they had shifted, the huge creature was already gone.

Years later, a son of one of the two hunters was sitting next to the fire and sharpening his arrowheads. He lifted his head when the sound of paw steps reached his ears, scraping through the night like the ominous crealing of a landslide. Immediately on high alert, he shifted to grasp at the deer bone knife at his belt. The young man could have sworn he had heard the scraping steps of a wolf pack encircling him.

Out of the darkness stepped one lone, fawn-colored wolf with eyes as gold and human as his brothers'. The wolf's mouth tilted.

"Hello," she mused. "I am Dog."

"Dog?" the man asked, clutching his arrowheads tighter.

"Yes," she replied. "I am Dog."

"What are you?" he asked.

"I am a hunter," she replied, "and what you could call a friend of Man."

The two sat together, bathed in the light of the fire during that never-ending night as they exchanged words of reluctant camaraderie and tales of origin. The young man laughed at Dogs tales, and Dog's eyes glowed with all-knowing wisdom and the cunning of one hundred wolves.

Finally, Dog said, words swelling with a lilting kind of humor, "I'll make you a deal."

The boy tilted his head.

"I will guard Man from the evils that lurk in this night, and in return, you will provide for me a place to rest and food to fill my stomach."

The young man agreed, and Dog gazed at him with unnerving, pleased golden eyes. By then, he was absolutely certain that she was not of this world.

It was soon after that that the friendly wolves came, taking food from Man's hands and allowing Man to run his hands through their fur. These wolves began protecting Man, and accompanying him on hunts. Even after Man turned his back on the way of the Animal and lost his ability to speak with them, they still remained by his side.

These were the first dogs.

Dog never came to see the young man again. At least not obviously. Dog would not visit when there were others around. But every day, the boy would rush out to the forest's hidden meadows to meet up with his companion, and for reasons unknown, she would always be there waiting for him. They never spoke of much and knew almost nothing about one other, yet their bond remained strong. Even after Man lost his ability to speak with the wilderness, even after the boy got married, they still met up with one another each and every day and retained their ability to speak. It was their sacred bond that allowed these meetings to continue.

It was unsure whether Dog loved Man like a human could, but it was love nonetheless.

However, not everything could last an eternity.

For Dog was immortal, and Man was so, so terribly mortal. And while Dog was cursed to remain on the Earth for as long as her legacy continued and even longer, Man was blessed to live, die, and then pass on.

Their blissful meetings that they held so close to their hearts became tinged with grief as Man's mortality made its mark.

These meetings continued until the boy was long gone from this world and even after, Dog waiting faithfully for her companion to return until he was just a flame-tinted memory of a warm hand staving off the dark night by the comfort of the crackling fire.

She stayed and waited. Until eventually, those same flames that the boy had tended flickered and died.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki liked to consider himself to be a fairly normal high school student.

Sure, there was the whole thing where he could see ghosts. And the thing where he was a death god that purified the evil in this world by night. And the thing where a small girl lived in his closet.

He took what he could get.

Which was why, on the contrary to what his sisters believed, he wasn't _completely_ heartless towards all things small and furry.

He might have been the one to insist that his sisters bring the strays they found to the shelter across time instead of allowing them to stay. He might have had to ignore Yuzu's teary arguing more than a couple of times, but the fact was they just didn't have the room or money for an animal in the house. God knows they were barely getting by with three humans and a shinigami living in their house. For such a small girl, Rukia could blow through their fridge in the blink of an eye.

That did not mean, however, that he was _heartless_.

He had been walking past a small alley on the way home from school when he had heard the loud shatter and the surprised yelp. His instincts immediately kicked in, and, dreading the worst, he spun into the alley, guns blazing.

The tension melted from his shoulders immediately when he was faced with- _not_ a group of thugs beating up some poor, defenseless animal- but a dog that was, well, rather large for a dog wiping furiously at its nose. A dangerously shattered beer bottle rolled on the ground next to it, brown splinters of glass glistening in the muted alley light and the smell of alcohol wafting through the air.

It whined again, scrabbling furiously at its nose, and he laughed more out of relief than anything.

Ichigo sifted through his pockets clumsily and pulled out the rumpled white handkerchief Yuzu insisted he carry. It was a bit linty and wrinkly, but he doubted the dog would mind. _Yuzu_ , however, would.

"Here," he mumbled, stepping forward to wipe the foul-smelling liquid off of the dog's nose.

At the sound of his voice, the dog immediately dropped its' paw, eyes zeroing in on him with a lazerlike kind of focus that made him stop in his tracks. Ichigo rocked back on his feet uncertainly at the flare of color, absolutely certain that it should not have been possible for a dog to have such emotive and _blue_ eyes. The dog's dark ears pricked forward stiffly, eyes never leaving him.

Ichigo sighed and knelt down.

"Just stay still," he muttered, reaching forward and smudging the handkerchief onto its' large, wet nose. Its eyes remained wide but with none of the former skittishness. The dog flattened its ears, staying perfectly still as the teenager wiped of its nose.

"There you go," he sighed. "You should be all good and cleaned up now."

He folded the handkerchief in a sloppy way that would've made Yuzu faint. The dog cocked it's large, black head as he stood back up. Ichigo made no move to pet it, only retreating with a short, "See ya," and a wave of his hand.

When he looked back at the mouth of the alley, the dog was gone.

* * *

Ichigo grumbled to himself sullenly. He had left school almost two _hours_ ago, but of course Rukia's _stupid_ Hollow alarm _had_ to have gone off.

His dad was going to kill him for being late. Yuzu was going to be disappointed that he had missed dinner, which was somehow even worse.

Just as the hair on the back of his neck began to raise and the alarm bells started going off, screaming _"Y_ _ou're being followed!"_ a quiet voice carried across to him.

"Thank you," it said. "For earlier."

The voice was silent but confident. In control.

He turned around.

At the end of the street stood a vaguely feminine form, clad in black jeans and an equally dark hoodie. The rest of their features were marred by a shock of short, black hair that almost blurred the entirety of their face.

"For earlier?" he muttered. The person straightened their back and turned around, whatever response they were waiting for quickly forgotten as they walked away.

He almost went after them.

Almost.

They must've sensed it too, because they paused for only a moment, head tilting as if they were about to glance back, before continuing on.

Ichigo just stood there, shocked, before shaking his head. "I swear, this town just keeps getting weirder and weirder every day."

Whoever it was, they were gone now.

Ichigo shook his head again and sighed, pushing his unease out of his mind to focus on the more pressing matter at hand.

"Shit. Goat-face is gonna kill me."

* * *

 **A/N: This was a really stiff first chapter, but that'll change in the future oops. Bleh. Okay, so, that's it for chapter one. Things are probably confusing now. They'll be resolved later. I...probably wanted to say a lot more than that. But. Oh well.**

 **Oh! Yes! Right, okay. So, tHIS IS IMPORTANTE: The legend at the beginning of this chapter is a mix of a Cree and Cherokee legend. No, I'm not trying to be all ~cool~ by taking native cultures and using them as plot devices w/o knowing what I'm doing and insulting people. The mixing of the myths DOES serve a purpose to this story (more specifically Kai's roots/species/whatever) and is not just to be ~cool~ and ~edgy~.**

 **Anywho, with that out of the way, have a nice day, review, favorite, follow, w/e. Stay safe babs.**

 **~ KAi**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ayyyyye, chapter two. Hopefully this will explain a lot more into some of the things that happened last chapter!**

* * *

She didn't like the town.

It smelled like garbage.

She had nowhere else to go.

It was a very low and crowded existence.

She couldn't see the moon out here.

At least she wasn't treated terribly, though. It had been only a few hours since the young man had offered her his help, and for that she was grateful. Her jaws crunched distastefully around an half rotten piece of chicken.

She paused mid-chew and lifted her nose. A dog.

She heaved a sigh and trotted out of the alley, leaving the spilled remains of the trashcan behind her. It was better to avoid conflict here. No need to bring anymore attention to herself than she already had. The network of alleys in this city had become somewhat familiar and dull to her, and she didn't have to think much to find a new alley to stoop for the night.

Alleys were really the most accommodating place for creatures like her. Her eyes shifted warily before tearing away to catch a glance of the sky. The stars were blurry and faded. The moon was covered by clouds. It would be best to stop here for the day.

Sighing again, she curled around herself, shifting comfortably behind an old crate someone had left out. Her tongue lapped at her leg, where an old scratch had begun to heal.

 _He thought I was a dog_ , she chuckled, closing her eyes. _Everyone thinks we are._

When she was just a pup, she had lived with her village, far in the north. Back then, there had been no worries for her future. Hidden from Man, her village had been the one safe haven for those like her, the place that crossed the lines of both spirit and body, material and ethereal. Wolf and Man. They had only one job, and that was to keep balance between all extremes.

For centuries, they had all lived together, one extended family. Family was all they had.

And then, a few years ago, it had burned to the ground.

She preferred being a wolf. Wolves were simple. No one expected you to give them any thought if you were a wolf.

The wolf was all she had left to remind her of what had been lost.

Her form stilled as sleep held her in its grasp.

Weary, lost, and alone.

* * *

Dawn came without any fanfare, only the wafting smell of garbage from a few blocks down and the usual stiffness in her joints from sleeping in the filth of the city.

She detested it with all of her being.

It was also the only thing she had left.

Scavenge, wander, rinse, repeat.

After all, what do you really do when your whole life is taken away from you?

Of course there were always the Mask Wearers.

She shook her head distractedly. There were none of them around today. And when there were, the others came and took care of them.

She could see them, mulling around. The shinigami. Most of the time, she ignored them, blocking them out of her sight; they weren't important to her. But that didn't change their constant hovering, the buzz of their reiatsu in her ears.

For the most part, she kept to the park. The park was the closest thing that the town had to the fields back home. It was loud and crowded and filthy but beneath it all, it almost smelled like home.

The alleys twisted aimlessly, and she thought back to the boy. She thought of the smell of the handkerchief and the taste of blood and the sound of home. She thought of everything she could but nothing at all.

And then the scent of blood, real blood, came over her so sudden and heady it was like being suffocated.

Her blood thrummed through her veins as her claws skittered noisily over the ground. Excitement made her tongue loll as she whirled toward the smell.

It was the boy. He was face to face with a Mask Wearer, a small girl yelling at him, screaming really, eyes wide and fearful of the other Mask Wearer working to corner them into the aller. Her soul thrummed.

 _The good deed must be done, and the unyielding debt must be paid._

Silent as a moth's bloodied wing floating to the ground, she struck.

* * *

 **A/N: This took so long to get out. Sorry guys! I was busy with work. :/**

SD


	3. Guess who's back, back again

Guess who's back tell a motherfuckin' friend.

That's right you little shits, it's me and boy oh boy do I have news for you.

First of all, all of you have probably given up on all these stories by now. Can I get a holla for the two years of no updating club?

Second of all, I have a boyfriend now. He's super gay, he's the shit, we're getting a dog. Drenny-poo, if you're out there, get the fuck off my fanfiction page, I told you not to look me up, I will come over there and kick you punk ass.

I was really tempted to make the title, "Guess who's back and gayer than ever" but then I decided not to because homophobia isn't my kink.

So anyway, the reason I'm postin' this shit thing is because youuuuuuuuuu guessed it! Guess who's gonna start updating again? *kickflips*

And by updating again, I mean I will actually be writing shit, not just posting these pathetic A/N's. Hopefilly there will not be another two year hiatus! We can dream, folks!

Anyway, college is a thing, it sucks, don't do it. No I'm just kidding, please go to college, the job market in the good ol' U.S of A suck, you're gonna need it.

I'm mainly going to be focusing on HWL (Have We Lost for all of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, hell, I don't even know what I'm talking about) but shit yooooooo I'm gonna be hella updating on the side.

Anyway, peace. Hope you all have a nice day/night/etc. stay beautiful, my precious peach pies.

PS. I'm rewriting everything. Please reread it all I'm so sorry for my shit writing.

\- KAi


End file.
